


Mending a damaged friendship

by 4gardiean



Series: Arandur Denethor [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-War of the Ring, Third Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18039413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4gardiean/pseuds/4gardiean
Summary: Denethor decides, now that the war has ended and he is free of Sauron’s control, that it is time to mend his broken friendship with Gil. It is something which he knows he should have done a long time ago.





	Mending a damaged friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for B2MeM 2019, day 6 (O68).   
> Prompt covered: AU - Denethor survives the war of the ring

Denethor walks determinedly through the camp which has been erected on the fields of Cormallen. He walks with a clear destination in mind for he needs to talk to Gil as soon as possible. Well, Gil? He needs to get used to calling Gil Aragorn. That is his friend's real name. Well, friend? They are friends in his opinion. The fight they had before Aragorn led an attack on Umbar does not change it no matter what he has said during the fight. He still considers them friends even though their friendship has been damaged by his words. 

That fight they had is also the reason as to why he is seeking Aragorn out. He needs to mend their friendship now that he has the opportunity to do so. Something which he should have done long ago he knows fully well. He should have done it before Aragorn left or at the very last when he returned after his assault on Umbar. 

Before Aragorn left, he did not do it as he was still angry at that time. And after Aragorn’s return, he was unable to do so as his friend did not return to the city. Instead, his friend wrote a letter to his father claiming that other tasks called him. At that time it made him sad that he had not mended their friendship when he could have done so. 

For years after his friend's departure, he did not hear anything about his friend. No matter how well he had his spies listening for the slightest bit of information. It was as if his friend had completely disappeared with no traces left. It had made him fear that he would never be able to repair that which he damaged. Only when he showed himself in Rohan’s court did he hear about his friend again. 

Soon he approached Aragorn’s tent where he sees one of the northern Dúnedain standing guard. The banner of the king is proudly displayed before the tent. Something which is not frowned upon since he showed deference to Aragorn. An act which surprised his friend at the time. Both signs show that Aragorn is currently in his tent. 

As he near the tent, the guard stops him. At the same time, he is addressed by the guard. 

“Do you seek the king?”

“Yes, I seek him. I need to urgently talk to him.”

The guard nods before allowing him entry. Once inside he sees how Aragorn is organizing his healing pack. This sight makes him smile for he has seen this often in the past. Whenever his friend was worried or anxious about something he started to organize one of his packs. Or something else depending on what is available. 

Denethor decides to clear his throat. At the sound, Aragorn looks up and sees him. The surprise he saw is quickly masked by an impassive expression. His friend is quick to address him. 

“My lord Denethor, what can I do for you.”

Well, it shows that he has a lot of work before him if he wants to mend their friendship. This he bases on the masking he saw and words he received. 

“Not much, Aragorn. I need to talk to you.”

“What do you need to talk about. Is there something wrong in the camp?”

“No, it is on a personal matter I need to talk to you.”

“Then please speak your mind, my lord.”

He would have liked it has Aragorn shown his feelings more openly. What he could see for a short while is confusion. Something which he only saw because of his well he knows his friend. The confusion tells him that Aragorn has no idea as to what he needs to talk about. 

As Denethor feels quite nervous to break the subject, he starts to fiddle with his ring. A habit he developed to deal with nervousness. The concerned look he receives tell him that Aragorn has noticed his nervousness. He is happy that Aragorn showed his concern. 

Also, he does not like having to apologize for anything. Even when he knows that he should. As he values his friendship a lot, he knows that he needs to swallow his pride for a short while. 

Taking a deep breath, Denethor decides that there is only one thing he can do to deal with his nervousness. That is by addressing the subject for which he came. 

“I came to apologize for the fight we had before you left to attack Umbar. I made accusations which I know are not true. I also knew at the time that they could not be true but refused to see it. I know that it is late for an apology but still want to apologize.”

“Late but not less accepted. I was always saddened by the outcome of our fight. I want you to know that I always greatly appreciated our friendship.”

He receives a smile at the same time as he hears the words. Both take a large burden away from him. It makes him smile while he replies. 

“I am glad to hear that. I also valued our friendship. I know that we cannot forget the past but hope that we can make a new beginning from this day.”

“That we can surely do, Denethor.”

The remainder of the evening they spend together sharing tales of their lives. An evening both men enjoy and which is the start of their renewed friendship.


End file.
